Vehicle mounted weapons
Vehicle mounted weapons a.k.a. vehicle based weapons are weapons that are mounted onto, or attached to, vehicles. The article summarizes the subject from the whole Just Cause game series. Description There are multiple different types of weapons mounted onto vehicles in the Just Cause games. In Just Cause 2, some of those weapons are confusingly named the same as similarly functioning hand held weapons, hence the need for this article. All vehicle mounted weapons in the Just Cause game series have unlimited ammunition. Just Cause Most vehicle mounted weapons in Just Cause do not have their own names, so they don't cause confusion with their JC2 counterparts. In the PS2 version of the game, all vehicle mounted weapons can be switched between manual aim and auto-aim, but strangely the PC version of the game only has auto-aim. The only way to fire manually in the PC version, is when the player doesn't have Heat and is about to fire the first shot at an enemy, or when aiming somewhere, where the game doesn't detect enemies. Harland series armoured vehicles These armored vehicles are armed with a hull-mounted machine gun and a tank gun, multiple rocket launcher or multi-barreled heavy anti-aircraft machinegun in the turret. For more info, see the main article: Harland series armoured vehicles. Ballard series armoured vehicles These armored vehicles are armed with a hull-mounted machine gun and a tank gun, multiple rocket launcher or multi-barreled heavy anti-aircraft machinegun in the turret. For more info, see the main article: Ballard series armoured vehicles. Heavy machine gun on cars and boats Main article: Mounted Gun. Many faction vehicles and military vehicles have heavy machine guns mounted onto them. This weapon resembles the M2 Browning. This weapon can not be fired by the vehicle's driver and require an additional crewman. They can be made useful during a Liberation, when faction members use them. Aircraft machine guns Nearly all helicopters have some type of machine guns. Strangely, they look like miniguns, but fire slowly like usual machine guns. What's even stranger is that they drop what should be empty cartridges, but looking closely, they're actually complete ammunition with bullets. Aircraft rocket launchers Helicopters and planes that have these both have identical rocket pods. Some aircraft fire only one missile at a time, some fire two, and some fire four at a time, which allows them to destroy anything in a single hit (assuming all missiles hit). Two types of heavy attack helicopter even have 8 rocket pods, but they can only fire a total of 4 missiles at a time. Hidden weapons on cars *GP Thunder Extreme Prototype has 2 hidden machine guns and a hidden rocket launcher built into its front end. These weapons can be switched between and it's also possible to switch to no weapon, which is the default setting. *Garret Paladin has hidden machine guns in its front end. By default, they're turned off. Triton Broadsider The ship Triton Broadsider is equipped with a gun turret that fires similarly to the tank guns on the armored vehicles. Gallery (JC1) Brothers in Arms 2.png|Uniquely armed Meyer Compact Ts in the mission Brothers in Arms. San Esperito Military Stinger GP Rear.png|A San Esperito Military Stinger GP with a Mounted Gun. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, a heavy attack helicopter with 8 unusable missiles, 4 rocket pods and a minigun. Triton Broadsider gun turret.png|Triton Broadsider with a Mounted Gun, a gun turret and two unusable torpedo launchers. JC1 loading 2 (vehicle weapons, spanish, Delta MAH-15 Chimaera).jpg|Vehicle weapons mentioned in a loading image of a Spanish language version of the game. Just Cause 2 The vehicle mounted weapons in Just Cause 2 have their own weapon icons and names. This often causes confusion because the identically named hand held weapons have very different characteristics. Rocket/missile launchers and rocket pods In reality these shoot much bigger and more powerful missiles, but in the game they seem to be the same as Rocket Launchers except they fire faster, have unlimited ammunition, and don't need any form of reloading. Also, in reality, the kind of pods that can be seen on the in-game aircraft can only shoot unguided missiles that are used for ground attack missions. Rocket pods are carried by multiple aircraft: *AH-33 Topachula always has them. *Si-47 Leopard always has them. *UH-10 Chippewa spawns with rocket pods, in addition to their miniguns, at very high heat levels. *The Sivirkin 15 Havoc has multiple versions: **The Panau Military have only 1 missile-armed Sivirkin 15 Havoc at Pasir Hitam. **The Reapers provide one in the mission Helicopter Hangaround. **The Agency has a Sivirkin 15 Havoc in the Black Market, which can be upgraded to have rocket pods. *There are Modifications that add rocket pods to many different vehicles. Rocket launchers: Other rocket launchers in vehicles can strangely fire as fast as the rocket pods, even though they only have one barrel whereas the pods have multiple. Vehicles with this weapon are MTA Powerrun 77, Poloma Renegade and Hedge Wildchild. These vehicles are only available from the Black Market and must be fully upgraded to obtain the rocket launcher. The only exceptions are the two MTA Powerrun 77s which are parked at the dock at Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100 and one in the mission Smugglers do Run. Machine guns There are several types of vehicle mounted machine guns in JC2. *Rowlinson K22 has dual machine guns when fully upgraded at the Black Market. Upgrading the BM version will also cause the civilian versions to start spawning with machine guns. Unfortunately, there are only 4 places where the helicopter spawns other than the BM, one of which doesn't have machine guns at level 6, and another is in a very-hard-to-find place. *MTA Powerrun 77 has dual machine guns in a small turret. *Garret Traver-Z has dual machine guns in a small turret once upgraded to BM level 6. *Poloma Renegade has dual machine guns in a small turret. *Hedge Wildchild has dual machine guns in a small turret. *GV-104 Razorback can be upgraded to have dual machine guns in its turret. Two already spawn with them. *Monster Truck has a small turret with a machine gun. Several vehicles are armed with a "Mounted Gun", which is the same as a usual Machine Gun, but located in a shielded turret on vehicles. These mounted machine guns can not be fired by the driver and require an additional crewman. These guns are powerful enough to destroy otherwise bulletproof Sabotage Destructable Objects, but are the least threatening vehicle mounted weapons, because of how difficult it is to aim them. Examples of vehicles with Mounted Guns: Chepachet PVD, Maddox FVA 45, Marten Storm III, MV Quartermaster, URGA-9380 (special version), and YP-107 Phoenix. For some reason, the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1003 Raider have Miniguns, but they are referred to as a "Mounted Gun". Miniguns They fire much faster than the hand held Minigun and do more damage. *Several planes have them. **Si-47 Leopard. **F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter (DLC only). *Most armed helicopters have them. **AH-33 Topachula. **Sivirkin 15 Havoc. **UH-10 Chippewa. *Agency Hovercraft has one in a turret. *The Winstons Amen 69 has two on opposite sides. Grenade launchers The Monster Truck has a small turret that fires two grenades that explode as soon as they hit. These don't fly far, so it's not advised to fire forward while moving. They're most useful for blowing up pursuing vehicles and trees while off-roading. Auto cannon Main article: Auto cannon. In reality, any gun with at least 20mm projectiles that has an auto-loading mechanism is an "auto-cannon". This means that even the 4-barrel version of the Flak Cannon is by a modern definition a type of auto cannon. Confusingly in JC2 there are two completely different weapons with this name. One type is a weapon that fires slowly one shot at a time and the other is basically a heavy minigun. *GV-104 Razorback has one in a turret. *SV-1007 Stonewall has one in a turret. *G9 Eclipse has 4 heavy miniguns that are confusingly called auto cannons. *Agency Hovercraft (DLC) has one in a turret. *Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom (DLC) has one mounted to its rear end. Unusable weapons The Winstons Amen 69 has unusable torpedoes and depth charges. Gallery (JC2) Just Cause 2 helicopter minigun.jpg|Minigun and rocket pod on a Si-47 Leopard. GV-104 Razorback.png|GV-104 Razorback with an Auto cannon and two machine guns. Agency Hovercraft..jpg|Agency Hovercraft with a unique turret. SV-1007 Stonewall.png|SV-1007 Stonewall with an Auto cannon. Just Cause 3 Some of these weapons have two sets of names. There's the HUD name and sometimes a more detailed name in the Rebel drop description. The Rebel drop descriptions reveals longer realistic weapon names for some vehicles: *Urga Hrom D description: "The Urga Hrom D is pure mayhem with a rotor on top. With the '''Janus-88M-Minigun' and 95 Volcanus missile pre-loaded, it can make whole bases disappear in seconds." *CS7 Thunderhawk description: "''When it comes to aerial firefights, few top the CS7 Thunderhawk, featuring the '''M98 machine gun', M62 Mako repeating missiles and M-78 Kauga heat-seekers.''" There is a EDEN Corporation Urga Szturm 63A in the game files that was meant to spawn as a wreck at the bottom of Stingray and at an eDEN science station somewhere on Insula Lacrima. It was meant to have a different design and functionality, among these differences is an AA emplacement on it instead of the standard turret. Its unknown what the AA would have looked like. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Gallery (JC3) CS7 Thunderhawk (firing missiles).PNG|CS7 Thunderhawk. Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png|Kerner Serpente R12 with rocket launchers in the hood. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|CS Odjur. JC3 jet and statue.png|U-7 Dravec. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Imperator Bavarium Tank. Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png|Weaponized Urga Ogar. Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Machine Gun Comparison.jpg|The alternative Urga Vdova 89. Note the player's own Vdova, for comparison. Jc3 Weaponized Urga Ogar 3.png|Weaponized Urga Ogar. Stria Facocero.png|Stria Facocero. Rebel Corvette (left side).png|Rebel Corvette. JC3 helicopter with shield (front).png|Urga Mstitel. Note that this one is the golden version. Jc3 Weaponized Pescespada SS 3.png|Weaponized Pescespada SS. Jcs Weaponized Kerner Serpente R 3.png|Kerner Serpente R. Jc3 MG on Car.png|MG mounted on a vehicle. Notice that it does not fit onto the car at all. There might have been a Minigun instead. This picture can be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3 Glitch at Porto Cavo.png|A Rebellion marked Custode 29 used by Medici Military at Porto Cavo. Just Cause 4 Several Vehicles in Just Cause 4 have mounted weapons. A significant difference from the previous games is the fact that all vehicle mounted weapons now have limited ammunition. *Some 6x6 APC seems to have an automated MG turret. Automated in the sense that it's remote controlled from inside the vehicle. *Some 6x6 truck with a usual MG turret. *Tanks: **Light tank with anti aircraft heavy machine guns. **Light tank with some kind of turret cannon and "heavy MG". **Medium tank with some kind of turret gun. *Fighter planes: **DLC Black Hand "microjet". **Some fighter (see Vehicles in Just Cause 4). **Some other fighter (see Vehicles in Just Cause 4). *Longbow Cannon Truck - Artillery truck with a giant gun. This gun will shoot at the player, if the truck is nearby. *Trains and railroads in Solís are armed with at least 2 types of gun turrets. *Attack helicopters with missiles and MGs. *Weaponized Agency hovercraft are armed with missiles, cannons and miniguns. *SS Borracho is armed with 7 cannons called "main cannon" and "broadside cannons". *Stormwater Patrol Boat, Thunderbarge and one of the cars from the Dare Devils of Destruction expansion are armed with what's called a "mortar". This thing is not really a mortar at all. Instead it launches guided missiles. *Likely several more. Dare Devils of Destruction DLC The DLC includes a number of weaponized sports cars. The letter at the end of the name indicates the upgrade level. B is the entry-level, A improves the vehicles statistics and S adds wheels spikes (spear tips in the wheels, like on Roman chariots). Some vehicles get dual miniguns at S level. *"Azor Stylex B" hatchback racecar with dual SMGs on the hood and small rocket engines to help with drifting. *"Sol Velocista-B" with dual SMGs on the hood and grenade launchers to eliminate vehicles from behind you. *"Excorpión Scatterbane B" - Muscle car with dual shotguns on the hood. *? *? *? *? *? *? Danger Rising DLC *A5 Coyote Assault Chopper is armed with "machine guns" (4000 ammunition) and naval mines (20 ammunition). Category:Content Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons